


Parce que t'es toi

by bellarxse (AlphaBanana)



Series: Son p'tit pain au chocolat [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/pseuds/bellarxse
Summary: Prompt: Things you said to me after we kissed
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Bobby McKenzie/Original Character(s)
Series: Son p'tit pain au chocolat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961401
Kudos: 12





	Parce que t'es toi

Bobby still felt stunned after the kiss, could still feel the way Cassandra’s lips had moved against his as the others looked on. _It was just a challenge, you bampot. Don’t mean nothing_.

He smiled a little to himself at the clue she had thought related to him. “This boy was caught naked in public.” He couldn’t say with all certainty that he _hadn’t_ done that - he remembered one night in particular when Louis gave their local kebab shop a right treat, and couldn’t say for certain whether or not he joined him.

It was nights like that which encouraged him to apply for the show, after all - he wanted to find someone who’d bring that warmth with them _without_ encouraging him to commit acts of public indecency. _Unless she’s into that_.

Cassandra would _never_. A perfect lady, more from Hannah’s social set than his own, she’d coupled up with Rocco and had been nothing but loyal since. _Fucking bell-end_. The idea of mugging off a girl like that…Bobby wondered when Rocco had managed to get weed smuggled in, because that was just _fucked_.

As if by magic, Cassandra appeared round the corner of the kitchen counter, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Bobby there. “Oh. Sorry, I just wanted a cup of–”

“Brandy?” Bobby joked, flushing slightly at her answering laugh.

“Maybe later. Just spoken to Marisol. Haven’t spoken to Rocco yet.” Her speech was clipped and precise, and he wanted to hug the tension out of her. But she was loyal - everyone knew that. Even Rahim had tried to graft on her on the first day and been soundly rejected. And yes, even Bobby thought Rahim was _hot_. He handed her a hot chocolate then, and smiled as she blew on it before taking a sip.

He could feel himself becoming flustered as he tried to speak then. “Cass–why did you–”

“Kiss you?” Cassandra’s eyebrows disappeared somewhere into chocolate curls, and she smiled softly. “Sorry if it was a little weird, I just–”

“No, it was great I just–didn’t think–”

“Why wouldn’t you–”

“Because you’re _you_ and I’m–”

“Bobby–”

“I’m just _me_ and I–”

“Bobby, shut up.” Bobby was nothing if not obedient, especially when it came to Cassandra McKay.

“I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to.” She must have seen the way his mouth opened, almost in outrage, and pressed a finger to his lips, stilling them instantly. “But I _did_. And I _do_.” She waited patiently for his brain to catch up, and smiled almost _wickedly_ when his lips rounded and formed a little _oh_.

_Oh._

“I do now, if you–” And this time it was she who didn’t manage to finish her sentence, as Bobby leaned across the counter island and pressed his lips to hers, tasting chocolate and warmth and _her_ , all over again.


End file.
